


Вычеркнутое из дневника. Часть 1. Mio belle tesoro.

by Hikigaeru



Series: Вычеркнутое из дневника [1]
Category: Felix Yusupov - Fandom, Historical RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: Historical, M/M, PWP, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikigaeru/pseuds/Hikigaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В возрасте 15 лет князь Феликс Юсупов отправился в очередное путешествие за границу, на этот раз – в Италию. В своих подлинных мемуарах он весьма подробно описывает это путешествие, в том числе и его пребывание в Неаполе, включая эпизод знакомства с молодым неаполитанцем.<br/>Данный рассказ основан как раз на этом эпизоде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вычеркнутое из дневника. Часть 1. Mio belle tesoro.

Помнится, время перевалило за полдень, когда я, утолив голод и освежившись после долгой дороги, расположился, облокотившись о перила, на балкончике нашего номера.  
Августовское солнце жгло немилосердно, заставляя неаполитанцев оставить до вечера все дела и искать убежища от зноя в полумраке и прохладе своих жилищ.  
Учитель мой с удовольствием перенял обычай сиесты и по приезду устроился вздремнуть на диванчике в гостиной, наказав мне отель без него не покидать. Таким образом, я оказался предоставлен самому себе, и, слыша краем уха доносившийся изнутри раскатистый храп, тупо разглядывал тесно прижавшиеся друг к другу двухэтажные каменные домики на противоположной стороне пустынного в этот послеобеденный час узенького проулка.  
Я настолько погрузился в это ленивое созерцание, что, должно быть, впал в некоторое подобие транса и потому не сразу понял, что ко мне обращаются.  
\- Синьоре, синьоре? Синьор скучает?

От неожиданности я вздрогнул и, пребольно ударившись коленом о балконное ограждение, глянул вниз.  
Голос принадлежал совсем еще молодому человеку, загорелому и черноволосому итальянцу, лет, вероятно, на 5-7 старше меня, сидевшему на облучке небольшого экипажа, запряженного парой гнедых.  
Увидев, что я его наконец-то заметил, он помахал мне рукой и ослепительно улыбнулся.  
\- Пусть маленький синьор спускается, я покажу Неаполь синьору!  
Что ж, меня не пришлось уговаривать. Наоборот, сказать по совести, я был весьма благодарен случаю, занесшему возницу под окна нашего отеля и предоставившему мне, таким образом, возможность благополучно удрать из-под чрезмерной, на мой взгляд, опеки наставника.  
Бросив быстрый взгляд в полумрак комнаты, я убедился, что тот по-прежнему почивает, и тотчас перемахнул через перила. До земли было около двух саженей.  
Оттолкнувшись от мраморного парапета, я прыгнул и спустя мгновение был благополучно пойман моим новым знакомцем. Он удержал меня с легкостью и осторожно опустил на землю, чуть задержав смуглые крепкие ладони на моей талии.

За следующую пару часов мы с Лоренцо исколесили весь Неаполь. Он знал свой родной город как свои пять пальцев и мог рассказать немало занятного. Я к тому моменту благодаря ежедневным урокам уже поднаторел в итальянском и потому понимал его речь весьма хорошо, но не менее его историй мне приятно было слушать сами звуки его голоса – сочного, выразительного, наполненного чувствами, - голоса, который я мог бы сравнить с полотнами великого Монэ.  
Мы сидели на облучке совсем рядом, почти вплотную. И, признаться, столь тесное соседство вскоре оказало на меня наисильнейшее воздействие... Чуть прикрыв глаза, я жадно вглядывался в его лицо, в его античный профиль, замечая и выступившие на лбу капли, и пробивающиеся на подбородке и над верхней губою колючие черные волоски, и маленький шрам на левой щеке.  
От каждого случайного касания его локтя или плеча, обтянутого белой льняной рубашкой с проступающими на ней влажными пятнами пота, меня бросало в жар нестерпимого возбуждения. Я пытался отвлечься, но куда там! Вспомнилось его недавнее прикосновение... его сильная рука на моем теле...  
Не в силах сдержаться, я, дыша через раз, украдкой сунул руку себе в брючный карман и сквозь ткань дотронулся до болезненно пульсирующего эрегированного пениса, а вслед за тем принялся, закусив губу, чтобы не сорваться на стон, и словно впав в какое-то умопомешательство, водить указательным пальцем вверх и вниз, насколько позволяла глубина кармана.  
\- Dolce ragazzo*!... – от горячего шепота Лоренцо я вздрогнул и, отчаянно краснея, прекратил свое постыдное занятие, понимая, впрочем, что уже поздно, - возница явно успел понять, чем я занимался.  
Да что там, даже если он и не заметил движений, оттопыренная ширинка брюк весьма красноречиво свидетельствовала о моем состоянии!  
Он склонился ко мне, придвинувшись еще ближе, и я, донельзя смущенный, в смятении увидел, как жарко блестят его черные, чуть прищуренные от солнца глаза и как часто он дышит.  
Смуглые пальцы скользнули по моим губам, мягко обводя их контур, пробежались по щекам и, наконец, легли на затылок, побуждая меня откинуть назад голову, раскрываясь навстречу его поцелуям.  
Признаться, дальнейшее я помню весьма смутно... Кажется, мы свернули с виа Данте и остановились в каком-то проулке, и я с совершенно затуманенной головой бесстыдно стонал в руках Лоренцо, пока он ласкал меня, усадив к себе на колени так, что я чувствовал под собою его напряженную горячую плоть и, возбуждаясь от этого ощущения еще сильнее, ерзал по ней ягодицами...  
Мне, распаленному донельзя, понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы достичь пика. Я излил семя в руку Лоренцо, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, чтобы подавить рвущийся вскрик, и прикрыл глаза, оглушенный страстью.  
Отчетливо помню его терпкий, будоражащий запах – запах сильного мужского тела, смесь пота, мускуса и ноток табака, которую я с наслаждением вдыхал снова и снова. Запах возбужденного самца, желающего получить свое...  
Я одновременно и ждал продолжения, и страшился его, но был настолько уверен в его неизбежности, что оказался безмерно удивлен, когда Лоренцо протянул мне платок, чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
Увидев мое изумление, неаполитанец рассмеялся.  
\- Здесь не самое лучшее место, красавчик! Особенно, если... Ты ведь еще никого не впускал в себя?  
Зардевшись, я не смог выдавить из себя ни слова и лишь отрицательно качнул головой...  
Спустя несколько минут колеса экипажа снова застучали по уличной брусчатке. Подставив ветру горящее лицо, я откинулся на спинку кожаного сиденья и подумал, что первый день моего пребывания в Неаполе обещает быть весьма и весьма интересным.

***  
Едва переступив порог и оглядевшись, я понял, что Лоренцо привез меня в «веселый дом». В Петербурге мне доводилось пару раз посещать подобное заведение со старшим братом, который желал показать мне все стороны чувственной любви, а не только ту, что, как он прекрасно знал, прельщала меня более всего.  
Выплывшая нам навстречу хозяйка дружески расцеловалась с моим итальянцем и проводила нас в небольшую уютную гостиную, где мы втроем расположились на потертом бархатном диванчике.  
Откуда ни возьмись появилась бутылка красного. Синьора Моретти наполнила бокалы, и у них с Лоренцо завязалась оживленнейшая беседа.  
Поначалу я прислушивался и пытался уловить смысл, однако скоро оставил эту затею – слишком уж быстро они говорили, да и вино, которое я потягивал, лишало меня необходимой сосредоточенности. Честно сказать, довольно скоро я напился пьян и чувствовал себя, как в тумане...  
Помню, что хозяйка борделя то и дело чмокала меня в щеку и тискала, а Лоренцо посмеивался, приобнимая меня за талию и иногда поглаживая по бедру, снова пробуждая во мне лихорадочный жар плотского желания.  
\- Dolce ragazzo, giovane Russo principe!

Трудно сказать, сколько времени провели мы в сем заведении, однако ж наступил момент, когда и моему итальянцу стало уже невмоготу.  
Мы простились с синьорой Моретти (которая на прощание притиснула меня к своему необъятному бюсту и сунула в руку горстку конфет) и, проехав по виале Буонаротти, оказались перед очень старым двухэтажным каменным домишкой.  
Лоренцо обитал в комнатушке под крышей. В моей памяти не отпечаталась обстановка его жилища, равно как и многие другие детали, которые, несомненно, могли бы представлять интерес для читателей, так что дальнейшее мелькает передо мною отдельными фрагментами, то все еще ослепительно яркими, то потускневшими и выцветшими.  
Вот мы поднимаемся на второй этаж по узенькой, совершенно темной лестнице, нащупывая ногами истертые ступени. Лоренцо прижимает меня к холодной, чуть сыроватой стене, проникая языком меж моих губ и плотно прижимаясь напряженным пахом к моему животу...  
...Я стою на четвереньках, вцепившись пальцами в скомканное серое покрывало, и дышу через раз, чувствуя, как горячее и твердое медленно протискивается в меня, в самую глубину моего тела, раздвигает сильно, до боли, и я боюсь пошевельнуться, и только дышу, дышу... Лоренцо хрипло стонет, удерживая меня за бедра, а потом замершая было внутри меня плоть снова приходит в движение, скользя наружу и возвращаясь обратно одним яростным движением, и я вскрикиваю, выгибаясь...  
В комнате душно, наши прижатые друг к другу тела пахнут потом и исторгнутым семенем. Рука Лоренцо скользит по моим волосам, перебирая слипшиеся надо лбом прядки... Ставни плотно закрыты, и я вижу лишь узенькие полоски света, пробивающиеся сквозь щели.  
...Льет дождь. Наши чемоданы уже погружены, поезд под парами. Настроение у меня преотвратное – Лоренцо обещал приехать проводить меня, но слово не сдержал. Стоя в тамбуре, последний раз оглядываю вокзальную площадь и, к радости своей, вижу вдруг, как его экипаж выезжает из-за угла. Спускаюсь на подножку и целую его, подбежавшего к дверям, нимало не стесняясь провожающей публики, последний раз вдыхаю его будоражащий запах мужского тела, плотно облепленного мокрой рубахой. Поезд дергается, и я, чуть не упав, отступаю назад, совершенно вымокший, и смотрю, как он машет мне, пока вокзал ни скрывается из виду.  
Я не знал, встретимся ли мы еще когда-нибудь и, в общем-то, не питал особых надежд.  
Теперь же могу сказать, что благодаря прихотям судьбы уже после катастрофы семнадцатого года я еще три или четыре раза оказывался в Неаполе, и всякий раз находил время, чтобы провести немало приятнейших часов с Лоренцо Конти.

 

 

* Сладкий мальчик (итал.)


End file.
